Blade of the Daedra
by The obnoxious spy
Summary: It's been 3 years since alduin was slayed...and since Serena died..The dragonborn has been hiding from his past, but when a force, stronger than the dragons invade Tamriel, what do we do...?What does the Dovahkin do?
1. Chapter 1

**The blade of the daedra**

** I can't tell you how much of a Skyrim nerd I am, so I proudly present "the blade of the daedra!"**

* * *

**3 years earlier**

I chased Harkon to the top floor with Isran following me

"There's nowhere to hide Harkon!" I yelled, as I aimed my sword at him. Harkon started laughing like a maniac."All of your vampires are dead, best to give up now!" Harkon then grabbed a girl with a sack over her head.

"tell me, Thor!" He screamed "who do you think this is?" He asked

"Obviously a cattle, let her go!" I yelled. Harkon pulled the mask off and underneath was...Serena!? I turned even more angrier

"You are willing to kill your daughter for the sake of your freedom!? You are sick!" I exclaimed. Harkon pulled out his sword and put to her sword.

"It's simple, either you turn yourself in and let me end the sun, and not Serena she'll live and you'll live. If you try to continue your futile attempts, I'll end Serena instead of the sun, clocks ticking". I thought about it. I couldn't just turn myself in, after all I've done, but I care for Serena more than anyone. I sheathed my weapon and then Isran grabbed my arm

"What are you doing!?" He asked. I sighed.

"I can't just let her die.." I cried. Isran gave me his drawrven crossbow

"Then don't!" He shouted. I stared at the crossbow and clutched it in my hands. I then aimed it at Harkons hand and shot his sword off it"

"Let her go!" I screamed, as I grabbed my sword, walking up to Harkon, who was walking back, stopped by the window. I proceeded to run up to Harkon, wh. Smirked and said

"goodbye dovahkin" he whispered as he turned around, with Serena still in his hands, and charged out the window

"NO!" I screamed, as I leaned out of the window I saw nothing except the endless watery abyss. "No.." I sobbed "It's all my fault.."

* * *

**present**

my name... Is Thor. I gave myself that name since I didn't have any parents. I was with my adopted son, Samuel, we were visiting Serenas grave

"I think..." I began " I think Serena Would of been a great mother" I said. Samuel kept on staring at the grave. "...son?" I asked. He had the courage to speak up

"Well, something's been bothering me.." He said. "Whenever we go to one of the holds, why do people look at you funny?" He asked. I knew what he was asking so I decided to avert the question

"Well, I guess people do talk..." I said, trying not to smirk. We walked back to my house, lakeside manor, near Falkreath. Skyrim was my beautiful home to me and other true sons of skyrim. All I could do was think about Serena, she was the closest to wife, we were that close! But Harkon came and messed everything up. I tried going to one of those speed dating places, but it wasn't the same. I guess it's true what they say... You can't replace the original. Vampires don't go to sovngarde or oblivion, just a place called the soul cairn, but to go there you have to be a vampire, or be inside a soul gem... Which would kill you. After what seems like months, we arrived at our house. Samuel proceeded to my old armoury to practice magic. He wanted to join since I told him I went there's there was a loud and fast knock on the door. As I went to the door, there was a dead courier with a note in his hand, on his back, was an arrow. I knew this one. I pulled it out and inspected it...Daedric!? I looked up and saw 5 angry dremoras heading my way. As fast as I could I headed back inside and locked the doors. I grabbed a satchel and put a dagger and a note inside. Samuel looked at me funny

"Dad...?" He asked. I gave him the satchel

"Son... Do you remember how I said I knew people?" I asked. Samuel said

"yes, you said they were daedra, right?"

"Yes" I said. "Downstairs is a door which leads to a fort called Dawnguard, you'll see a red guard and when you do, give him the note inside your bag." Samuel headed to the cellar

"Dad, you'll come back, right?" He asked

"Yes son I promise.." I exclaimed. I headed upstairs and found a mannequin wearing a full set of dragonbone armour with a dragonbone sword. Luckily it still fit, and the sword? Exactly how it used to be

"You can't hide forever!" Yelled a ghoulish voice, outside. I kicked down thedoor, and decapitated the Dremora. It felt wrong thinking this but...Nords are supposed to smell blood.

"You are coming back to Oblivion with us mortal!" One of them yelled. I clutched my sword at the thought before, and had painful images of Serena's death. But then... A great feeling came. Mehrunes Dagon was killed by Akatosh who took form of a dragon. I looked around my body, and felt the same aura, that I felt tons of times 3 years ago.. I grinned

"Well, I only have 3 words for you.."

**"FUS RO DAH!"**


	2. New friends,old friends,very old enemies

**Blade of the daedra**

**CHAPTER 2! sorry for the delay, doing 3 stories at the same time is harder than it looks, anyway onto the story**

I watched the Dremora's "souls" go back to Oblivion. The only place I've seen Dremora in Skyrim was at Dagon's shrine..So, what were they doing down south? I grabbed the note which the courier was holding and read it

_To the dragonborn, meet me at the eldergleam tree, just you and no one else_. I looked around the letter seeing if there was anything else, nothing. If I remembered correctly, Eldergleam was in Whiterun, a place I haven't been in a while. Not everyone has been keen on the return of the Dragonborn but what other choice do I have? If I have to find out why. I locked the door to my house and made sure I had everything ready, my sword, health potions, my bow and even my journal which I've had since day one. There's no going back now.

* * *

**meanwhile**

Samuel reached the end of the tunnel, and his expectations was bigger than he thought... Fort Dawnguard. It was bigger than Thor's stormcloak forts. He walked cautiously, as all the soldiers, soldiers who he hasn't seen before, probably a 3rd party. As he walked inside, he was hit by a powerfull light, almost blinding him

"humph, don't know why I bother doing that anymore" said a mans voice, he walked downstairs. He revealed himself to be a Redguard, matching Thor's description. "Anyway, the question is, who are you?" He asked.

"uhh, my names Samuel and...well I was told to give you this" Stuttered Samuel, giving the man a note. Isran read it carefully and then threw it away.

"So, the Dragonborn has returned to Skyrim then" said the man

"The Dragonborn?" Asked Samuel

"Wait...He never told you!?" He screamed

"No...".said sighed

"ugh...Typical..Follow me" he said. As he led Samuel to what seemed to be the dining area and gave him some Horker meat. "Sit.." Samuel sat down. "Long ago, Skyrim the Nords were slaves to the dragons, an immortal race of creatures from Sovngarde..Then 3 warriors were blessed by the divines to have the soul of a dragon, as well as a mortal. They rebelled against the dragons. Until they fought the world eater..."

"The world eater?" Asked Samuel

"He was also known as Alduin. He was the only one who couldn't be slain so they used an Elder Scroll. A strange scroll that the gods wouldn't temper with. They could travel throughout time! Sadly...They Teleported him here, 3 years ago.."

"wait, so does that mean he's still around!?" Asked Samuel

"No...He IS dead" Samuel was confused. Didn't this man say he couldn't be slain. "Take a good guess who did it." He said.

"You don't mean..!"

"Yes...Your dad killed him. He was the only one who was feared at that time, as he was the last of the travelled to Sovngarde and blew him up to smithereens". Samuel looked at the man in awe, with lots of images of his Dad being a dragonslayer

"So did you help him..Mr...?" After hearing his words Isran looked down with guilt

"Isran..."he said"..The only thing I helped him with, was the beginning..Of the end"

* * *

**meanwhile**

After all these years...Whiterun was still the same.I remembered everything. The blacksmith, the general crap store, the bannered mare and Jorvaskr a place I was banned permanently after I killed Vilkas and farkas for not shutting up even when I became the leader! **(actual skyrim glitch) **and right next to it was the Eldergleam. I always loved. The fresh air that came from the tree. I found the usual bench and sat down, hoping none of the guards would recognise me. Eventually, a Nordic woman with a set of iron armour sat down next to me, I assumed this was the person who sent me the letter

"what did-" I began, I was then interrupted when she twisted my helmet to look forward

"Look forward..We're two friendly strangers, having a friendly chat next to a tourist attraction" she said. I turned forward. Something about this woman was strange, I felt a presence nearby.

"Was it you who sent that letter?" I asked

"Yes, my name is Amy, and I know who you are, Thor..The Dragonborn who struck terror into the dragons"

"Ok anyway...What did you want to tell me?" I asked

"You are in danger, and you need to be alive to stop the biggest threat to Tamriel since the Oblivion crisis, Mehrunes Dagon has returned!" She exclaimed

"Didn't Akatosh kill him though?" I asked

"Although it was true the Martin Septim became Akatosh, Dagon wasn't killed in Oblivion, so now his spirit has rebuilt his original body!" She screamed. This was bad. If Mehrunes Dagon was back then all of Skyrim and Tamriel would cripple, just like the Oblivion crisis. But why would he want me dead? All of a sudden I had the strangest feeling that someone was watching us that's when I shouted

**"TID KLO UL" **when I shouted that everything slowed down and I found a Daedric arrow heading towards my head. I caught it and threw it at the ground

"Here let me try" said Amy as she grabbed an ebony bow and shot the Dremora. Wait a second! How is she moving normally! When everything resumed normal, the arrow hit the Dremora and then lots more with greatswords rushed in, whilst the guards tried to fight them. Amy made a magic ball in her hands and waved it in a circular motion, creating what seemed to be a portal.

"Get in!" She said. I followed her through the portal and we seemed to of teleported to an underground base with a forge, grindstone, Everything!

"Ok we need to plan our strategy and-" I interrupted her, by raising my sword at her. "Well that's no way to treat a lady!" She exclaimed

"Explain how my slow time shout didn't work on YOU" I yelled. Amy tutted.

"You still haven't noticed yet have you?" She asked. I sheathed my sword and shrugged

"Well I have been out of the game for 3 years." I chuckled. I then came to resize what was going on. "Wait you aren't...are you?"

"Dragonborn...Yes". She said

* * *

**meanwhile**

"losing Serena really tore him apart, he became addicted to skooma and black briars mead." Said Isran.

"Was that why he stopped? He told me it was because he took an arrow to-" said Samuel

"nope, a couple months later his final quest was a bit more personal, as the first Dragonborn, known as Miraak terrorised his home island, solsthiem. After the strange things stopped, well no one saw him again..". All of a sudden, a blonde Breton ran up to Isran

"Sir, we have found an intruder in Dawnguard!" He said. Isran stood up

"what?! Who is it?" He asked

"we don't know, he is dressed like a jester and keeps on saying either listener or _night mother_ again and again"

**if you are a Skyrim nerd like me, then you should Definitely know who that is! Anyway, once again, sorry for the delay**_  
_


	3. Ghost town

**Blade of the Daedra**

**once again, thank you for visiting another one of my stories, expect delays in the future because my Birthday Was on 17th April And once again you probably don't care, so onto the story!**

Isran looked at the Breton with shock, no one has intruded Dawnguard for years.

"Stay here, kid" he said. He grabbed a war axe and proceeded outside, where Gulamar was holding the Intruder, He became disgusted by looking at him. His skin was white as a vampire, he was dressed up as a jester which was covered top to bottom with blood. His teeth were golden yellow and his grin...it was the most disgusting thing he has seen for a while, it was all distorted and one side of his lip was withered. Isran didn't hesitate to raise his axe at him. The demonic jester looked up at him, pretending to stab his own hand. "...And who might YOU be?" Isran asked.

"Just old *hehe* Cicero here *HAHA*" he stuttered. Isran cringed at those words. This "man" was not normal.

"Why are you here?" Asked Isran. Cicero looked up, as if he saw a ghost.

"I am just looking for the old Listener that's all! *HaHa* I have to..to KILL him!" Isran raised his axe at his neck.

"...Take him to the dungeon!" He shouted

* * *

**meanwhile**

I looked at Amy in shock..she..she was Dragonborn? I limped over and sat down at a bench.

"All this time..I thought I was the last one.." I whispered. Amy sat down on the bench with me

"I guess we're BOTH the last" she said. "When I first learned about the Dragonborn as a child, I wanted to like that, I wanted to be seen MORE as a hero than a girl, and then when the dragons came back, I lost that dream..but then you came and well..Here I am!" I looked over at Amy who was looking at the ground, spinning her sword. "I guess that means we have to save the world again.."

_"I guess that means we have to save the world from father.."_ my eyes widened up and deeply gasped. Serena!?

"Are..you ok?" Amy asked. I started deep breathing in shock. I have never heard her voice in that long

"yes..I am fine.." I said. Amy got up from the bench and walked towards a map of Skyrim. She picked up a medallion from a satchel, which was glowing bleached white. She inserted it into some drawven device which projected beams of light onto the map. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Do you remember the time where you had to collect the pieces of Mehrunes razor?" She asked

"yes.. How did you know about that?" I asked

"I read books...plus how else would you have his razor without the shards?" She shouted. Nords reading books? That's a new one! "Anyway, these beam of lights show me the location to different pieces of a sword, I call it..The Blade Of The Daedra!" She said, with that cute, childish glow in her eyes

"how original..." I sneered.

"If you have a better name then say it!" Yelled Amy. "Anyway, each piece is specially blessed by one of the 8 divines! They were all lost upon Skyrim, until now!" She said. I shuddered, I was starting to get a bad case of Deja vu.

"So your sending me to find all these pieces, so that we can use this god powered sword to kill Mehrunes once and for all" I said. "Where's the first location, I was born ready!"

"Helgen" my cockiness turned to pure horror, as visions of day one flashed before my eyes. Amy obviously saw there was something wrong. "look, I'm sorry it's not Riverwood or Ivarstead but this is the most easiest place to go!" She said. I thought about it, thinking about what happened that day.

"Fine.." I muttered. Amy made a magic ball in her hands and made another portal. We stepped through it and we appeared in front of Helgen. "I used to have nightmares about this place..the beginning of the end I used to call this place."

"well to make you even more scared, there were rumours that the place was haunted!" said Amy, gleefully. I glared at her. As I opened the gates, I saw some bloody footprints behind it.

"Someone's been here recently" I said. Maybe this place was haunted..

"Who do you think it could be?" Asked Amy. I stayed silent, I decided it would be best to ignore her, so she wouldn't taunt me. As I kept on walking down the empty streets, I had the strangest feeling...the feeling that I was being watched. "So, how did you get your name if your an orphan then?" Asked Amy

"Why bring this up now?" I asked.

"I dunno, just trying to start a friendly conversation!" She said. I sighed, knowing that these personal questions wouldn't stop coming.

"When I was a child, I read stories about an ancient group of warriors, called the Vikings. They were considered different, because they worshipped different gods from us. One of them were called Thor, and it was told that he was the god of thunder and that he had a hammer which struck fear into the hearts of his enemy's" I said.

"that it?" She sneered, I glared at her with cold eyes

"lets just keep going, shall we?" I asked. Our conversation was then cut short from a foul smell, fouler than the ratway. I saw a green gloop in the debris of a house, curious, I pushed the debris out of the way and examined it. "What creature or person would do this?" I asked

"What was that?" Asked Amy

"Oh nothing!" I shouted. That was a thing I kept on doing since Serena's death, I would say my thoughts out loud, without realising. All of a sudden, I felt something fall on my helmet. I touched it...it was more of that stuff. That's when I realised this wasn't normal liquid. I looked up and saw a hideous creature. It had no skin, the side of its skull were hanging off, and it had 4 arms. it was dribbling the liquid. "...you gross motherf-" before I could finish, it grabbed me and threw me, straight into the walls of the keep. I stumbled back up and saw the creature, roaring terribly loud. All of a sudden I heard a voice...it was Amy's!

"I don't know where you are, but you need to hide, fast!" She said. I ran deeper into the keep and found a closet. terrified, I ran in it. I was half scared of the creature, and half scared of the closet...

* * *

**flashback**

_"I'm sorry!" I screamed. I was told to steal Grelod the kinds Horker meat._

_"Shut up! You are an arrogance to this orphanage! After all I've done to you, this is how you repay me?!" She yelled, as she smacked me across the face, leaving a giant mark on the left side of my face. "I am sending you to the closet!" She said. As she grabbed me by the ear and threw me in the closet. I was scared and helpless...and no one in Riften had the heart to help me. I just wanted to die and join my dead parents in Sovngarde._

_"Excuse me, but are you accepting adoptions?" Asked a voice_

* * *

**Present**

I couldn't hear the monsters breathing anymore. With a sigh of relief, I stepped out of the closet

"Psst, hey Thor!" Whispered Amy. I turned to her, who has somehow managed to sneak past the monster.

"What in Oblivion was that?" I asked. Amy looked down, sheepishly.

"Sorry...I should of known that would happen...he is called the Warden and he is the only kind of Dremora who can't be killed normally..".

"Well then, maybe this "Blade of the Daedra" can help us kill him!" I said.

"Just look for anything glowing...abnormally" I picked up a stick and lit on fire, to make a torch. I didn't remember this part of the keep, although, it has been 3 years..

"Anyway..do the Daedra know about this Sword?" I asked

"If The Warden is here, then that means Dagon obviously doesn't want us down here" she replied. That should of been obvious, Dagon can see everything that's going on in this Plane. After what seemed like days, I found a gleam of light, going through some cracks in a wall.

"Stop, here it is!" I said **"FUS RO DAH!" **That only made the wall move a nudge. Behind us, there was a loud crashing noise and a roar. The Warden has found us! As he charged at us, I had an idea. "Only move at the last second" I said. We both prepared ourselves, we dodged out of the way, sending The Warden tumbling through the wall. When the dust cleared itself there was an Altar. Floating above it, was the tip of the blade. On the altar was a picture of Akatosh, during the Oblivion Crisis. I grabbed it as quickly as I could. Amy made another portal, leading to her hideout. We stepped through the portal but before Amy closed it, The Warden grabbed her leg.

"Thor, Help!" She squealed. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed some salt, I ran back to the portal and threw it on his Flesh it screamed in pain and let go of her, as she closed the portal on him."Thanks!" She said. I grasped the tip of the blade in my hands and examined it. It felt so...holy

_"Thor, get it off me! It hurts!" _

"SERENA!" I screamed, as I dropped the piece and looked at my hands. "I'm..sorry" I whispered, as I passed out

**There! I managed to get another chapter done, before the end of Easter break! As always, thank you for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Insanity

**Blade of the Daedra**

**once again thank ypu for the support. If you read the last chapter of the crystal heart, I believe RED Spy told you that I got a copy of Titanfall, that is another game I would highly recommend!**

I woke up, finding myself on a damp straw bed. I remembered hearing Serena's voice and then I passed out. I slowly got out of the bed, stretching my muscles along the way I traced a cooking smell back to the main part of Amy's secret base, she was cooking what smelled like herbed Horker meat. She saw me and placed the spoon down.

"good, you're finally awake" she said. Her cheerfulness turned into concern. "Were you ok back then? You dropped the piece, said 'Serena' and passed out" she said. I turned my hand into a fist but then relaxed a little.

"I'd..rather not talk about it.." I whispered. Amy noticed the tone in my voice and calmed down. "...where to next?" I asked.

"the next beam of light is near Whiterun, but there's nothing but giant camps nearby..I'm doing some research, 'cos I'm not going to the moon today!" She chuckled. We both heard a screech. I heard this screech before! Before us came an eagle. The Dawnguards eagle!

"How did you remember my scent..?" I asked. I looked at its leg and saw a note. I picked it up and read it.

_"Dragonborn, don't deny it, but you sent you're son here. Some mad jester who claimed he knew you. He escaped our dungeon, shanked some of our Soldiers and kidnapped Samuel. We tracked him down in Dawnstar but the door we went in through is guarded by a riddle! Come and help us!" _I looked up at the eagle

"I'm guessing Isran sent this, huh?" I said, all angry with the news. I turned back to Amy. "You stay here this time, this is a bit more personal" I said. As I found my way to the exit. When I left I saw we were up in the snowy mountains. The mountains in which winterhold was near. Which meant Dawnstar was west of where I'm standing now. I started to walk until I could see the small town, when I approached I saw Isran. I ran up to him, he wasn't happy to see me.

"Long time, hasn't it?" He asked.

"...yeah..." I said, feeling a little guilt for just disappearing like that. I looked at the old black door. As I grabbed the door handle, the door spoke

"what..is life's greatest illusion?". I glared at the door in its eyes. If there was a person behind that door (which there isn't) I would be pulling him head first through the eye hole

"let's see..it is..OPEN THE DAMN DOOR BEFORE I RIP YOU OFF THE HINGE!" I screamed

"...you are not welcome" I stared at the door with no emotion

"How about, open the fuck up!?" I yelled, preparing a destruction spell in my hands

"...you are not-" before it finished it's line. I used my spell to give me unnatural power to rip the door handle off its hinges

"...tried to warn you!" I smirked as I walked in, I saw a corpse and the night mothers coffin, which was heavily locked up. I looked at the corpse closer...it was a child! I turned her around..it was Babette! I knew vampires were soulless, but on a kid..? Gods..she had a million stab marks across her body as well as her head. And..oh god..her eyes were gouged out! I almost threw up, but then I held back. I noticed weird lumps in her throat. I put my fingers at the bottom and slid them up. This was when I threw up. Out that came..was her eyeballs. Cicero fed her, her own eyeballs?!

" HAHAHAHAHAHA! Welcome dear Listener, AHEHE!" cackled a voice. I saw Cicero who was bouncing up and down

"Where's my son you crazy bastard!?" I yelled

"Oh, he's in good protection now! AHAHAHAHA" he laughed, as he ran into another room. As I went there I was stopped by a

"wait..." I turned around and saw an injured Nazir.

"don't worry, if I managed to defeat him before, I can do it again And-"

"No..it's not him..it's something else..*cough* it was something that was not human" he said, pointing at some blood stains. "Whatever it is...it has some interest in Cicero..and the night mother which is why her coffin is sealed up"

"Whoever it is..I know a way around" I said. Pointing at the glass stained window, I remembered going through there to get Cicero. But as I approached it, a skinless hand smashed through and grabbed me. It was the Warden! He was staring at me with anger, I saw that some of his skin was redder. He then lifted me up higher and threw me into a ditch of bodies. All of their arms and legs were pulled off. Despite the massive hygiene issue. I crawled beneath the bodies, knowing there was no way to kill him. after a couple of minutes I emerged from the bodies to see he wasn't there anymore. I started to climb out if the pit and started to sneak through the catacombs of the brotherhood. I didn't have to worry about the ghosts though, they didn't stand a chance 3 years ago I saw the Warden, guarding the entrance to Cicero's entrance. I saw a new wine bottle and a cloth. This gave me an idea. I placed the cloth in the bottle and threw it him and he started to burn. It was an old trick I learned in Stormcloak training. I leapfrogged over him and barged through the door. When I barred it up again, I could hear him pounding on the door so I made a run for it until I found Cicero's room who was holding Samuel by the ear

"Dad! ...you're Dragonborn?!" He screamed. I gulped in disbelief.

"Listen well, Listener, you leave me be and the boy lives...try anything else then he's dead" Cicero cackled

"You fed a girl her own eyeballs, that's sick!" I yelled

"not sick, just creative" I glared at Cicero

"You are filled with pure insanity, aren't you?" I asked. I was going to walk up to him, but then he raised his knife to Samuels throat. I stood still, getting huge, painful moments. I noticed something shaking on my back. When I touched it.. It was my Dwraven crossbow. I wondered, how did it get there..until I heard her voice again

"fight the past.." Hearing Serena's voice made me go full psycho, as I aimed my crossbow up and managed to shoot Cicero in the center of his head. Samuel looked in amazement at the jester who died with a wicked smile on his face.

"Sorry if his face is going to scar you for life.." I said.

"Dad...why didn't you tell me..?" I dropped down on my knee to go eye to eye to him

"Ever since I killed Miraak, I wanted to live my life in peace, so I sort of..disappeared so I could live free and happy"

"I..." Samuel looked down and clenched his fist, then looked back at me. "No matter who you are... I will always love you, Dad" just hearing these words made me hug him.

"Let's go shall we?" I asked. We left and saw Nazir sitting on the chair who glanced at me with a sigh of relief

"glad to see your okay.." He said weakly. I picked up his hand and pulled him up.

"I'll make sure you get safe protection from the Dawnguard And-" I was stopped short when Cicero came barging through the door with blood all over him. How was he still alive?! He started to laugh like a mad man (like he is now) and picked up a large can of lantern oil, poured some over him and set himself aflame. Cackling until he was burned to death. Samuel looked at his hand and grabbed something.

"Dad, I found this in his hand!" He exclaimed. I grabbed the object that he had. It was a pink key, with Kynareths symbol on the end of it. I turned back to Nazir

"It seems like this family is now extinct!" I said

"but what about you, Listener?" He asked

"heh..I listened to many times now.." I smirked. I picked up the oil can and walked over to the night mothers coffin. I forced it open with the spell from before and I poured the oil over her. "And to stop it there's only one thing to do.." I prepared a firebolt in my hands

"you're going to burn her?" Asked Nazir. I ignored him and shot the bolt. When she set aflame, I slammed the door shut andmwaited for it to happen. Then we heard a loud screech with the Night Mothers voice in it, Which left us covering our ears

"You can hear it?" I asked

"yup, I guess this is the closest we'll get to being you!" He exclaimed as we walked outside. We were greeted by Isran.

"Isran, I ask you to give Nazir shelter, he is a close friend of mine and I'm sure he can be helpfull to me" Isran nodded and took Nazir and Samuel with him, who looked back at me. "Don't worry, I'll be back.." He brightened up and carried on with the Dawnguard. I looked up at the sun, smiling

"Serena.. If your watching..thank you"

**another chapter done. Now then, this is probably bad news to you guys but I started watching Attack on Titan and god dammit you need to watch it, that's all I have to say..**


End file.
